RWBY The UnderRemnant
by FlamingDevil03
Summary: My own character gets to the world of Remnant you will have to see. My first actual story.Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 The intro

**Welcome to my first fic hope you like it and I will change some of the main events because of some oc's. This is my second try at the first chapter since I changed my mind about something.**

 **{Insert copyright stuff here}**

 **-Chapter 1 The preparation-**

 **? POV**

I stare at my father with wide eyes as he says something I would never expect. - The world is going to end son, unless you go to the surface. So will you go ?- He askes worriedly – Yes, I will go dad, and I assume I have to meet professor Ozpin at Beacon?- -Yes you will- He answers -Goodbye son. Be safe- He says with a tear. -Bye- I say as I leave.

I was a relatively normal faunus except for the triangle at the end of my tail, that I remember about and it changed to a normal tail. I had yellow hair with red spots covering a bit of my left eye, same color cat ears and tail. I had yellow eyes, black long sleeve with a red devil tail on it and some green trousers.

I arrive there and meet a blonde, messy haired girl and ask. - Hey you female of the human race. Do you know which tower is headmaster Ozpin's office?- She replies – Hey!, I may be a human but I have a name Faunus!- I have a smug grin on my face – Hey what's with the grin!?- She shouted – I just realized how cute you are - *Slapp* -Ow sorry for stating the obvious. Jeeez. Anyways can you answer my question? And what is your name?- She had a curious look on her face- Yes I will, its at the top of the tallest tower. And my name is Yang, nice to meet you ….. What's your n...- I answered before she finished – Flaming Devil, Flame for short or even FD will do ok. And don't worry I get slapped all the time see ya-

 **End of chapter, hope you like it peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2 the questions

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter of my RWBY thanfic. And to asnwer the question I got yes this is kind a parody but with my character in this new world he has come into. Well lets get into the chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **-Chapter two = The next phase-**

FlamingDevil POV

I started running up the school now that I know now that the office is up here. -w...w...wait! HOW ARE YOU RUNNING UP THE WALLS!- The girl shouted as I attracted a lot of attention. People were saying wait is he doing, wow and where is he going? I stopped and shouted down. – Just gonna see the headmaster -

Once I got up to the top I knocked on the window to see a guy with silver hair, [I can't describe clothes well] it looked like he had some glasses on. He turned around and opened the window. -What are you doing here and how did you do that?- He asked in a confused tone. -Just hanging around. Anyways are you professor Ozpin?- I asked - It's pronounced Ozpin, and yes I am why?- My dad sent me to help with something he saw in the future, he told me to come meet you. My father's name is Ioku- [that's an cap i not l] I said plainly – Iouku! Well I guess you're his son then. Nice to meet you ….. What is your name?- He askes – Well my name is Flaming Devil, Flame for short or FD even. - He looks at me with a warm smile and says –Hey want to join my academy?- I look surprised –Ok, sure, yes I am honored-

A lady walked in – Professor Ozpin, you have an appointment. Who is this kid?- She asks looking a bit angry –This is Ioku's son. You remember Ioku right? - -Yes I do sir. Nice to meet you prince- She says bowing. - Nice to meet you Glynda and please don't call me prince- She looks surprised –How do you know my name? And ok Flame- - Dad's told me a lot about you two and I'm pretty sure you match the description perfectly other than that tiny wrinkle on your forehead. Anyway. Can I go to Vale before I have to do the initiation Ozpin?- - Yes you may he replies-

-When FD get's to Vale-

-I better go buy some things. Let's see here- I walk into a school shop. -Hello little one. What may I get for you?- He asked – Everything you have that's on this list please-

After he searches and get's the stuff I need – 350 lien pls- I walk out while and throw a bag of gold.

 **Done with this chapter and we know something special about FD. Peace out.**


End file.
